


Ease My Mind

by Cyrus_kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_kippen/pseuds/Cyrus_kippen
Summary: Libby is the only one who can help Jonah but, she doesn't want to.





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Bring back Jibby!!! Inspired by Ease My Mind by Ben Platt.
> 
> TW: mentions of anxiety, panic attacks, and depression.

"Jonah, it's over" Libby signed 

"Why?" he signed back, a tear falling down his cheek

"It just isn't working out" she signed to her now ex boyfriend 

"I love you " he signed out of desperation not sure if he truly meant it

"I'm sorry" she mouthed with a soft smile.

And just like that she was gone. Jonah started to get dizzy. His head started pounding. Everything was blurry. He was having a panic attack.

Libby was usually around to calm him down. Luckily Cyrus saw Jonah and rushed over.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked after Jonah had relaxed

"Libby dumped me." he said 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cyrus said pulling Jonah into a hug.

They stayed there for atleast 5 minutes. Just hugging, not in any romantic way just a ' i hope you're okay' hug. After Jonah let go Cyrus offered to walk home with him but, Jonah declined walking home by himself. Jonah was numb no sadness, no regret, nothing. He was empty. The next day Jonah avoided all his friends and skipped any classes he had with them. This routine went on for a week and a half, until Cyrus stopped him after school.

"Why have you been so distant?" Cyrus said stepping in front of Jonah

"I've been busy." he said shrugging

"Oh, cut the crap, Jonah."

"No thanks" Jonah snapped, pushing Cyrus out of his way.

That night he deleted all social media and blocked everyone, Including Libby. He was slowly sinking into a deep depression. He needed help but, he had just cut off any chances of mental stability.

The next few months Jonah got worse and worse. Until, one day he saw Libby at the mall. She was happy, so happy. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see!" he signed

"Do I know you?" she pretended not to know him. 

Jonah stopped smiling and ran to the nearest bench, a worried Libby following close behind. She knew what was happening, she had triggered a panic attack. She rubbed his back trying her best to help him. 

"It'll be over soon, you're okay" she repeated over and over til he calmed down.

Once it was over they sat there in silence until Jonah signed something.

"Why did you treat me like a stranger?"

"because I can't be around you" she signed walking away. 

Jonah started going to therapy. He apologized to his friends and they apologized to him. He was happy again. Today he would clear things up with Libby.

Jonah: hey Libby! Can we talk?

Libby: sure, meet me at the park

"I'm sorry" he signed as the girl walked towards him.

"no, I'm sorry. I treated you horribly. I was scared. Scared of falling for you." She signed as a soft smile formed on her face.

"I should've tried harder." Jonah signed

"No. It was my fault and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" he signed

"I love you, Jonah" 

"I love you too, Libby"

-The End-


End file.
